


The Bark and Bite

by AddySnow



Category: Crime Whores - Fandom, Hellsome, Original Work
Genre: Crime, Gen, Hurt, Mother-Kid Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Siblings, chosen family, touture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow
Summary: Pup meets his birth mom.
Kudos: 2





	The Bark and Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Massive Trigger warning for death, gun death, and waterboarding. As well as an unstable/etc birth mother.

Kathleen grabbed the back of his neck as she guided him, almost like Wolf did. Almost. Her nails dug into his neck, her grip tight and her hands sweaty. His fists balled up, the handcuffs jingling with his step. She led him into a small room with a long window, reminding him of a shittly renovated interrogation room. The woman sat him down in a chair, connecting his handcuffs to the arm in a quick motion. She then settled into the next one, reaching over and touching his arm excitedly as she stared at the glass, waiting for something to happen. It was a grey, empty room with a table and a few other things. A hose was spun neatly in the corner, something hung on the ceiling with the lights, and a few objects were on the table, but he couldn't tell what they were. He jerked his arm away from her grasp, "What the hell is this?"

"The real show!" Kathleen said excitedly, a glimmer in her eyes, "I know you care a lot about your friends. However, I also really care about them too!"

He furrowed his brows as he looked at her, why the hell would she care about them, and what was her plan?

"That grey one, what’d you call her, Dog? Whatever, I find her fascinating. You see her as, what," Her smile dropped within a second, "A motherly figure, right?"

Pup felt his blood run colder, his voice dripping with venom, "What the hell are you planning--"

The door in the room in front of them clicked open, five people entering. They all were dressed in a black uniform with a gray polo, all besides one. Wolf flailed in the middle, taking every chance to kick, claw and even bite anyone who shoved or grabbed her forward. Her hands were put into handcuffs much tighter than his. She looked the same as when he was taken away from her besides her shirt, which was almost shredded at this point, any previous holes in it exaggerated from the fighting. It kind of comforting though, since now he was at least able to see if she was hurt or not; which beyond a few small injuries, she seemed okay. She was shoved forward until she was standing in the middle of the room, where they kicked her knees out. It took two kicks to send her to her knees. She growled as she watched all but one person leave, the last uniformed person connecting the chain to a loop that was put into the ground. She glanced towards Pup's directions, staring at a mirror, "Really? Gonna make the kid watch?"

She gave a tiny wave to him with her cuffed hands. He would have laughed if he wasn't terrified. The remaining uniformed woman had her black hair pulled back and was staring at the table, messing with something in her hands. Wolf brought her attention back to the woman in front of her as she messed with the handcuff’s chain. Pup tensely sat next to Kathleen, who joyfully clapped at the idea alone. He bit his lip, staring fearfully as he tried to put a plan of escape together, most of them ending in the death of one of the trio, which would be very unfavorable.

-

Jackal paced in the small room. They had just been helping Wolf try to make a plan when the uniformed group came and took her. They fidgeted with their hands as they moved, struggling to keep in control. They stopped at the door and suddenly flung their fist at it, the metal ringing loudly as they glared at the small new dent in the door. They paced back to the bench that was in the room and sat on it, putting their head in their hands as they struggled to keep their composure. Jac knew Wolf could take a lot but, How much? Where was Pup? How would they all get out of here?   
They paused and sat down on the bench for a moment, running their hands through their hair. Jac paused and looked at his palm, where they were carefully holding the hearing aids Wolf had slipped into their hand, Did Puma even know they were gone yet? Was anyone coming for them? 

-  
Wolf glared at the woman's back, her mind racing to find a way to get out of here. She glanced at the mirror to her right, staring at anything she couldn't see from her position. She was forced to kneel, the furthest up she could manage to get was in a weird crouch that was more uncomfortable than helpful. Scanning over the room, she was snapped out of thought but the sudden rush of very cold water falling on top of her, “Jesus Christ!"

The woman flipped the knob again and turned to look at her with a deadpan face, "Nope, just us."

"I would laugh if you weren't about to drown me, you know," Wolf replied flatly.

The water started again, freezing cold. She clenched her teeth, feeling the water run down her hair, then her shoulders, and down until it collected underneath her and down a drain at her knees. Wolf stared at the woman for a moment, then to the mirror, holding her gaze as long as possible before closing her eyes. She tried to move away but the handcuffs were planted into the ground with the metal loop, the distance she could move being too short to escape the water. She tried to not show any panic at first, clenching her teeth hard and shaking her head from the water. However, there were only so many times she could do that until it started filling her mouth and making it impossible to breathe. Finally, a little fear set in, her breath shaking and becoming more rapid as it became harder to catch her breath. Water fell out of her mouth in waves, her nose burning from inhaling it. The woman fell fully to her knees, her hands planted against the floor trying to find a way to keep breathing. She tipped her head down towards her chest to free herself from the water but the uniformed woman reached and grabbed her face, jerking it upwards. Wolf sputtered, water falling out of her mouth in choking heaves. Her fingers were numb from the lack of oxygen, her legs growing a static-y feeling across them too. Her shoulders shook with each breath, Kathleen's pet watched silently, a strange look of amusement on her face. The scarred woman's head weighed heavier in her captor's hand as she struggled to keep breathing and stay conscious. Finally showing it, Wolf was terrified.   
Pup felt his fists shake, the wood of the chair almost splintering underneath the metal he strained against. He stared at the scene in silence, rage meeting fear in his mind. As they listened to her sputter and gag, Kathleen laughed excitedly, "Isn't this so fun? Why aren't you having fun?"

"What the FUCK do you mean FUN, you SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" He was almost frothing as the chains of the handcuffs strained against where they were attached to the chair. 

"It's an acquired taste," She said blankly, "You'll get used to it. It runs in the family anyhow!" 

As she turned her attention to Wolf again, humming as she watched the other woman forcing her head up as Wolf sank further towards the ground, barely able to stay awake, an emotion far past rage took over Pup. Every memory of Wolf rushed to the surface. The ring that sat on his finger burned his skin like red-hot metal. Every time Wolf had told him she was proud of him, every lecture, every hug, every story, every time she was scared for him, every time he was scared for her, every bad and good memory. The first time anyone actually gave a shit about some starving kid in the snow, it was her.   
Wolf was a thousand times more of a mother to him than that twisted bitch would ever be, and he would do anything to protect her, just like she would for him. So, when the metal links of the chain broke he didn't notice. He didn't realize he was reaching for the gun on Kathleen’s hip until it was already in his hands. He finally became aware when he aimed through the window, towards the woman in the uniform. He didn't regret anything when he pulled the trigger.

Blood sprayed from her head as she crumpled to the ground, the glass shattering in a burst of his own reflection. Wolf’s head dropped, following the rest of her body as her arms shook to keep her up. With a step backward, Pup spun around and met the barrel to his captor’s forehead. Kathleen was smiling, “I’m so proud of you, that was a great show! Now, le--”

He brushed the blood from his cheek as he looked at the now literal bloody mess on the ground. The kid paused to stare at the body of his birth mother for a moment, a disgusted look on his face. He then quickly spun around upon hearing Wolf’s sputtering again, the water still falling across her. He grabbed a chair, slamming it a few times against what remained of the two-way mirror. Pup jumped over the edge, quickly moving to look for the faucet. He switched off the water and then slid on his knees to work at the handcuff’s chain, taking her hands to move the chain in rhythm to tighten the chain. Finally, the connecting part sheared off, leaving the cuffs on but her hands were free. He instantly pulled Wolf up into his arms. She was shaking a little, wrapping her arms around him too, “I, I’m okay. It’s okay. You did good kid, I’m proud of you son. It’s okay.”

Pup helped her stand but still hung onto her for a moment. He gave her a second to catch her breath, hearing the soft jingle of the cuffs moving against each other. The front of his shirt was soaked by the time she insisted on breaking the hug, murmuring an apology as she took a moment to shake off as much water as she could. He slipped the jacket off his shoulders and handed it to her. Wolf nodded thanks, slipping it on, it would’ve been too small if it weren't for the fact that he liked bigger jackets. After making sure she was fine, he got ready to get going again, mentally making a map of where they’ve been already.

Pup swung over the broken window, checking the gun he took as he shuffled towards the door Kathleen had brought him through. He stopped when he heard Wolf grunt, struggling over the window sill, cutting her hands a little on broken glass. A little flash of surprise shot through him for a moment as he rushed over to help her over, it wasn’t common to ever see her showing some kind of weakness. She had a serious look on her face but he could see something behind it, however, he couldn’t put a finger on it. He let her put a little weight on his shoulder, noticing her stumbling a little. He didn’t blame her, she almost was fucking drowned. It was hard to recover from, let alone while fighting your way out of a Twisted Bitch Castle.

The sniper carefully inched forward out the door, the gun tight in his grip as he scanned the hallway. There was a faint sound of popping in the distance that made him pause, his free hand moving to support Wolf’s shoulder tightly in case he had to quickly drag her around a corner. He inched forward, moving with his mom to the other end of the hallway. She glanced up to look when her grimace quickly turned into a grin, “Holy fuck!”

Pup looked down the passageway to see Puma staring back at them with a rifle in her hands, Jackal backing her up with a pistol. They both looked okay, although he took note that Puma was covered in far much more blood than any of them combined. Puma's face brightened and she rushed towards them, slipping the rifle over her shoulder by its strap and pulling the two into a hug. She instantly kissed both of their foreheads, giving Pup a quick look down with a nod before moving her attention to her wife. They quickly exchanged guns, Puma drawing her own handgun as she slipped Wolf's arm over her shoulders. She was too short to hold her up but she still supported her, giving her the third and last gun she had to her. Puma gave the pair an earbud as well, causing Pup to ask, "Who's on comms an--"

A voice chimed into all of their earpieces, "Crow on deck. I figured I would let Puma handle this one." 

"Bullshit," Wolf chuckled as she began to walk with the others, "You were too scared to tell her no."

They didn't reply past a slight cough before giving them directions. Jackal took the lead, then Pup, then Wolf and Puma. Moving together, they slipped between hallways, only stopping to grab the stuff that had been taken from them. Jackal seemed to be keeping their regular commentary to themself this time.

After running through a maze of rooms, bodies, and bullets they finally got to the back door. Pup pushed it open, racing forward to open the side of the van. Jackal opened the driver door, hopping in and starting the vehicle with the keys Puma had handed them. They started the car as soon as they heard the click of the door, Wolf settled between Pup and Puma in the back. She took a deep shaky breath, “Hi.”

Puma pulled off Pup’s jacket and gave it back to him, searching for any kind of wounds or anything on the both of them, “Wolf, what ha--”

“You’re hot.”

“WOLF.”

“Sorry,” She coughed a little and her stupid grin fell as she began to explain, “Well, we got to meet Pup’s birth mom. That didn’t go well.”

“No shit.”

Pup spoke up, looking at Jackal who had been silent since they started driving, “I guess she’s been looking for me for a while. She abandoned me as a kid and thinks I’m just gonna suddenly become her bitch. She caught us off guard and beat the shit out of us. Now she’s dead.”

Jackal glanced back at the three using the mirror, “And what happened to the drowned dog between you?”

“Waterboarding,” Wolf replied blandly, picking at the cuffs still tight on her wrists, “At least she’s creative.”

Crow spoke up, “But she’s dead, right?”

“Mhm. Pup personally saw to it.”

She heard them sigh a little further back from the mic, “Do we have to worry about her people?”

There was a beat of silence between them all. They didn’t know actually, sure they killed Kathleen but the only reason they were targeting the group was because of her personal reasons. “If they’re smart,” Puma finally replied, “They’ll fuck off to whoever has money for ‘em now. No one pays them for revenge.”

Crow only made a small grunt in agreement, "Just get home and we'll figure it out."

There was a soft click as Crow turned off their mic. A quiet settled over them and no one broke it. Wolf had her hand on Puma's thigh, Puma's hand overlapping her's. She then moved and forced Pup into a side hug, he slightly relaxed and leaned his head on her shoulder. She leaned her cheek into his hair, sighing slightly. Jackal focused on the road, not adding any comment this time.

-

Crow was waiting for them in the garage. They took one of the bags and helped Wolf out of the van. They went inside and gathered in the infirmary, checking over the trio for injuries. After a little bit of care, they settled in their own places. Wolf and Puma returned to their room, Crow was cooking something, and Jackal was walking out towards the front door. Pup snatched up a jacket and followed them to the door, opening it for them. They sent him a look, "I don't need help opening a door. Or walking."

"Didn't ask, fuckhead," Pup chirped back, handing them their jacket.

Jackal only hummed in response and started walking, the boy following behind him. They both walked in silence for a while, Jackal’s original irritation dissipating. They finally spoke up, “I um, I’m sorry.”  
“For stealing my cereal?” He clarified, looking over at them, “You should be.”

Their breath puffed in front of them, “No, for fuckin’ up today. I should’ve been more careful and this shouldn’t have happened.”

“Did you do this? Beat the shit out of us? Did you try to drown Wolf? Did y--”

“NO. No, I didn’t but--”

“Then you did your best,” Pup snapped, “Don’t you think Wolf feels terrible for what happened? She could give less of a shit about herself, she was--is--worried about us. Don’t you think I feel guilty too? None of us could have done anything, Jackal.”

The older sibling fell quiet, only sighing after a few moments. He finished, “Don’t feel bad about it man. You--We didn’t know. Plus, we’re okay now. I’m fine, Wolf is okay, and you’re good. We’re safe.”  
They kept walking until Jackal finally paused, stopping to look at a specific house. It was a small, abandoned house that stood apart from the others for only one factor; leaves from a vine plant crawled through the windows and held on to the bricks of the walls. They watched a bird preen itself next to broken glass, ruffling and then smoothing down its feathers. Pup watched the fogged breath pause in front of Jac, and then they reached and put a hand on his shoulder, “Let’s go home. Crow will kick our asses if we don’t get home for dinner.”

“Yeah,” He grinned, pausing for a moment. They both met each other’s eyes for just a second before suddenly bursting into a run, laughing as they headed back home.


End file.
